Scott is what?
by loh122
Summary: this wasn't something they thought could ever happen, they didn't know this was even remotely possible. They should have known, they do live in beacon hills.
1. Chapter 1

Scott had been sitting with the rest of the pack at his house, eating dinner together. Something that they made sure to do every Friday. After everything that happened with theo they wanted to make sure nothing like that could happen again.

He looked around and smiled, he was glad to have everyone back. Ethan and adian, who had been traveling with derek to find kate argent, had finally come back. They were currently living at the apartment building that derek owned. Isaac and Allison had come back from visiting France with her father, he was glad to see the two of them were still happy.

Allison was currently talking to kira and Lydia about some fashion thing while malia and Isaac sat back and watched, small smiles on their faces. Jackson, who had come back for the summer to look into schools in the states, was debating about some show with stiles and liam, the latter two ganging up on the former.

Derek was having a conversation with Melissa, who he was trying to convince to move to the apartments since it would be cheaper and safer. Scott did have to agree with derek about the living arrangements. Kira and her family already lived close to the apartments so they wouldn't have to move. Lydia and her mom had moved into them about a month ago. Isaac and the twins were already living there along with Erica and Vernon. Allison and chris had been living just down the road since they moved out of the old house, after everything that happened with her mom.

Scott still felt bad, the women might have been…scary but that was her mother, he wouldn't know what he would do without his mother. Derek had already convinced stiles and his father to move into the complex, saying it was cheaper and someone would always be there help out, the sheriff was still recovering after all. It was easier to convince him when he was informed that parish, who had become the legal guardian of cory and officer Clarke and her sister were living with them.

Malia was a bit of a wild card. She lived with her father but would sneak to stiles every night and stay with him, said it made her feel safe. Scott was pretty sure if Jackson moved back he would join the others at the apartments as well.

Liam was in the same boat as scott seeing as he was living with them now. The young beta had informed his parents about everything, with scott by his side. Needless to say the pair had been thrown from the house, told to never come back. A week later melissa found and envelope stating liam was now under her care. She had driven by the house only to find it empty. It took a few weeks to get liam out of his funk but scott stayed by his beta every second.

Scott had to agree with derek on his argument with his mother. It was also closer to her work, it was something that scott agreed with. Sure he loved his home, he had grown up in it but with his pack so large they couldn't all stay in the one house and he didn't want to be separated from them. Derek had explained that was normal when they first talked about it, the feeling he was getting about wanted everyone close by.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder "Scott dude, you ok. You were zoned out" stiles said, scott gave his friend a smile "yeah, just a little tired I guess" it wasn't even a lie. He hadn't been able to sleep the past couple of nights, he would wake up in a sweat and with too much energy was unable to find himself able to fall back asleep, not even running helped.

"you sure dude?" stiles asked "you seem more than a little tired" this earned the attention of a few of those nearby, namely his mother and derek "sweety you feeling ok?" scott rolled his eyes but nodded "yeah just a little tired" he went to swipe away her hand, the one she was currently resting on his forehead before she jerked it back "scott. Your burning up" she put both hands on his face "your clammy, your pulse is racing" scott noticed everyone had gone quiet and were now watching him "mom I'm just tired" he tried again weakly "I thought we couldn't get sick?" malia asked from the other side of the room, directing her gaze toward derek "we can't. no human sicknesses anyway" he said stepping forward before crouching down in front of the alpha "scott, I need you to tell me how you feel"

Scott closed his eyes away from the light that seemed to have gotten brighter "I..i feel warm" he stated, feeling a heat rush through him "I feel itchy, all over. Like, under my skin." It wasn't something he noticed before, or if he did he didn't pay any attention to it "it's like…" he closed his mouth searching for the right words "like during the full moon. I thought it was just because the full moon is a day away" he said breath coming in quicker now that he has acknowledged the burning itch racing through his body, crashing into him like a wave.

Derek took a breath, he had a few ideas of what this could be, and he couldn't be sure though, not yet. "Scott" he kept his voice low and soft "scott I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?" he asked. Scott hummed, his head was getting heavy, his thoughts foggy. He could hear someone speaking, it took him a moment to figure out it was derek. It took him another moment to figure out what he was saying "open..my..eyes?" he mumbled, head tipping forward, chin hitting his chest.

"crap" derek thought "scott, hey scotty I need you to listen to me ok. I need you to open your eyes" he gripped the boys head and lifted it up "scott open your eyes" his eyes flashed blue as he spoke. He needed to see to be sure. HE had only seen this twice when he was younger, if it was what he was thinking, things were about to get very very awkward.

Everyone was silent, moments passed before anything happened. Derek was about to speak again when he noticed scott begin to open his eyes, and sucked in a breath. Instead of a blazing red, his eyes had become a bright pink with a red ring around them "well shit." He whispered "what, what is it?" melissa asked coming to face her son "whats wrong with his eyes?" she asked, she had never seen his eyes that color before "whats going on?" liam asked starting toward them "don't move" he growled, making everyone stop in their tracks "what is it?" stiles asked worried for his best friend.

"he's not sick" derek said after a moment of silence "atleast nothing life threanting" he heard them all let out a sigh of relief "but.." stiles groaned "why is there always a but" he mumbled more to himself before taking a seat "care to explain what is going on with my son?" melissa asked, derek nodded "well it's something that is very rare. It normally doesn't happen but then again scott is not normal" he took a breath to steady himself, he had to get this out quick before it was too late, he could feel the affect scott was having on him and pretty soon the others would feel it "scott has gone into heat"

"heat?" malia asked tilting her head "like a dog?" derek growled, he hadn't that, referring the wolf to a dog was just wrong "wolf. Wolves go into heat too." He glared at the girl, she raised her hand in surrender "yes, I know hes a boy but it happens. Its very rare but its not a bad thing. not really. Heat is a way to help a pack grow" stiles raised a brow "grow the pack? Have you seen his pack. It's pretty big already. Why would he need to grow it?" he was silent for a moment before "wait, does that mean he has to fuck, like a lot?" derek noticed the slight rise in his voice, something he would have to ask about later, maybe.

"yes but he only has two official betas. Liam and hayden." He took a breath , ignoring the last part and realized his mistake a second later, the scent was getting stronger "by why is this happening to him?" melissa asked worried for her son "can we stop it?" derek shook his head "this happens to those who are very kind and nurturing. Scott is both of those, if he was still a beta or maybe a normal alpha this might not have happened but true alpha's..well we don't have much info on them to go by" he gave her a sad smile "and we can't stop it. It has to run its course" he stepped back, not able to take any more, he could feel his eyes flashing "but why are his eyes like that, why isn't he moving?" melissa asked, not aware what was going on around her "he must have held the wolf back, not understanding what was going on he must have locked it up. Now it took over and shut everything down, the only focus is to mate"

Stiles noticed it first before the others "whats going on with you, your eyes keep shifting" he stood up and stepped closer to the older man "his scent. Its reaching out, trying to find its mate. My wolf is reacting, giving off its own scent to see if im a match" they watched as his eyes continued to shift before settling back to normal, derek let out a sigh of relief "I was worried for a moment" he mumbled stepping away from the young alpha "so how do we help?" Allison asked standing up "he needs to mate right?" malia asked, derek nodded "alright ill do it" she took a step forward before he stopped her with a hand around her arm "no, it wont work" he turned to the group "none of you girls can help"

"why can't we?" kira asked, scott was her friend, she loved him. He was her alpha "he needs pups. His wolf needs them" stiles said as he stood up "he needs to fuck a guy?" he asked "no, he needs a guy to fuck him" derek winced at the words, not really wanting to have this conversation in front of the boys mother but it was going to get worse.

Melissa stood up and turned to face the group but as she did she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked down and found her sons hand holding her, she slowly stood up, all eyes on him. Pink eyes flashing at them all as he turned toward them. HE leaned in close to his mother and sniffed a couple times before butting his head into her shoulder "what is he doing?" she asked confused by his behavior, derek smiled " he's scenting you. he recognizes you as his mother. As the matriarch of the family" he said it proudly, remembering when he and his siblings did it when he was younger, hes seen other betas do the same to his mother.

After a few moments scott stopped and turned toward the others "what is he doing now?" Lydia asked, slightly jealous of the color, she couldn't help but think that it was a very good color on him "he's looking for his mate" he said as he pulled melissa back next to him "you mean one of us?" stiles asked, his voice rising again "look everything can be explained later. Right now I want all of the girls to come over here, the guy go into the living room. He needs to scent all of you"

With out much effort the girls crept over to join derek and melissa, to get out of the way as the boys slowly entered the living room, a few of them looking worried. It was a sight that malia had to laugh at "what?" she barked out between laughs "have you seen their faces, its priceless" she gestured to them. Isaac and Jackson were both pale. Ethan tried to seem relaxed but his eyes kept shifting. Adian looked pissed off. Stiles and liam kept averting their eyes from everyone else, while stiles bounced from foot to foot.

"hey what happens if none of them are his mate?" kira asked, all eyes turned to the older wolf "if none of the mare his mate, then the next few days will be painful for him. It will be like cramps only worse. His body will keep braking itself down and then rebuilding itself until the heat as passed." The girls winced, cramps in general were terrible "let's just hope he finds what he needs" melissa turned to derek "how long will his heat last if he find his mate?" he raised a brow at her "you seem to be taking this all pretty easily considering" she shrugged "I don't think it could get any weirder then my son needed to have a child" he nodded "if he finds his mate they will…" he stopped for a moment "fuck" malia added helpfully "..yeah..well it will last a few days until his wolf his satisfied or he ends up with pups" he shrugged, he wasn't completely sure what was going to happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the girls gasped "well looks like he found them" he sighed as he watched scott pull both his mates into him, scenting them. "alright, you two bring him up to his room. Everyone else, I think it might be best if we leave. Unless you wanna stay and watch" he laughed at the scandalized faces.

….

Scott felt like he was dreaming. His limbs were heavy, his thoughts were foggy like when you first wake up from a dream. His sight was tinted pink, he must be asleep. He wasn't sure what was going on but then he smelt it, it smelt like home, smelt like his mom. He turned away from the smell, he was looking for something, that's what his brain kept telling him.

He felt himself walking, not able to see what was around him but he was picking up scents. He closed in on the first one, it smelt like anger. No, no it smelt like pride. Pride and longing, with a hint of Armani. Jackson, he that smell. IT was Jackson, he and danny used the same after shave. He shook his head and walked toward the next smell. IT smelled of strawberries and damp earth. Isaac, Isaac smelled like dam earth, like the forest after it rains it was mixed with Allison's scent. He shook his head, his wolf kept telling him to move on. The third scent was bitter. It smelled of rejection and pain. It also smelt like an oncoming storm, one of the twins, he could tell that much.

The next scent was similar to the last, only instead of an oncoming storm it was the after smell. The son coming out, rain stopping. This was the second twin, scott couldn't make heads or tails of this dream or why he was smelling his pack mates but he continued further.

He took the first sniff and his wolf went crazy. This smell was different from the others, it smelt like a summer meadow, mixed with the hint of rain water. Smelt like he was running through the woods in the middle of fall. He wanted to bury his nose it, wrap himself in the smell, so he did. he allowed the smell to cover him, wrap him up like a blanket meant to keep him safe and warm.

He was beginning to lose himself in the smell when a new one joined in. his wolf telling him to follow it but keep the other scent close. He wasn't sure how to keep a scent close but he did, it seemed like he was reaching out and grabbing hold of the scent to keep it close. The new scent was something altogether, it brought the same feelings as the other scent but it was its own. It smelt like summer rain, mixed with gasoline. It made him feel energized and want to run. The two scents wrapped together, making his wolf howl in gratitude, it made him feel protected. As the scents got stronger he felt himself falling back into a contented state, ignoring everything around him, happy to be at peace for now.

…..

Lydia couldn't stop the giggle from escaping at the sight. Scott was currently holding onto liam and stiles, alternating between nuzzle one than the other "oh I should have seen this coming" derek huffed "I should have known it would be one of them, I just didn't think it would be both" the other boys joined them in the kitchen "has that ever happened before, two mates?" kira asked, a smile on her lips she couldn't help but find it adorable "not that I know of. I don't know how this will affect them later but at least between the two of them it might help the heat along quicker." He shrugged when he earned a few glances "they can take turns" he simply added with a roll of his eyes "alright, we should leave them to it. His wolf is currently scenting the, making sure they are the right ones and then well, you might not want to be around to watch" he picked up his jacket "melissa ill give you a ride to work, I suggest staying over with the sheriff for a few days till this passes." She nodded not really wanted to watch or hear her son in anyway.

Derek turned to the others "do not, I repeat, do not touch or go near them. His wolf will react and attack. Liam might too, once the pheromones affect.." he turned when he heard a moan rip through the younger wolf, to find both him and stiles shirtless, scott leaving marks on their skin "…him. Right, alright lets go" he hurriedly removed melissa from the house, shielding her from what was going on. "yeah lets go" Allison said dragging along Isaac who let out a whine "but I wanted to watch, its kinda hot" she had to agree but kept walking anyway. Lydia was the next one to leave, dragging Jackson and the twins. "dude, he choose stiles and liam over me" Jackson muttered "you? he choose them over us" adian complained as he followed Lydia out, ethan laughing when she glared at them "hey, I'm gay im allowed to enjoy it" he laughed as they got into her car, waving to melissa and the others.

Kira was the last to leave having to removed and overly happy malia "awwww come on. I wanted to watch" she whined as they approached the others, ethan much in the same state "see, why couldn't we stay and watch" he whined, doing his best kicked puppy look. "because you idiots, I didn't wanna risk getting used like a chew toy by the alpha" Lydia said rolling her eyes "not to mention I see them like my little brothers, its just wrong" she shook at the thought "yeah I mean, I find it totally hot and im happy for them but come on, give them some respect" Allison said standing next to her friend, though he eyes seemed to tell a different story. Isaac opened his mouth to speak when they heard a loud howl from inside the house "oh, wow" the shifters shook as if being struck by a wave "what was.." Lydia was cut off by a loud moan, this one human "oh god yes" stiles voice echoed, everyone blushed "umm should we do something, they are going to alert the whole neighborhood" kira spoke up, her face a bright red "I wouldn't even know where to begin" Lydia sighed "maybe close the windows and door we left open?" Jackson said in a moment of helpfulness.

They all stared at each other, mentally deciding who would be chosen for the mission "we'll do it" adian said pointing to him and Jackson "we will?" Jackson asked confused "yes" adian glared at the pale boy "we're the only ones who don't want to be perverts and watch, besides Lydia, and we can do it quicker and safer in case they get a little too riled up". Jackson sighed but nodded, the others watched as they ran back to the house and raced through it, closing all windows. The others were able to hear the noises die down by the time the last window was closed "well at least they can have some dignity left" Lydia said leaning against her car, the others nodding.

A few minutes later the boys rushed back to them, both wide eyed and bright red "what happened to you too?" Allison asked trying not to laugh "we saw way too much" Jackson mumbled "who the hell knew scott was packing" Allison felt her face burn as eyes fell on her "what?" she grumbled "we did date you know" Lydia smirked "how big we talking?" she directed the question to the boys more out of wanting to embarrass them then to actually know.

"dude could put porn stars to shame" adian said raising a brow when ethan choked on his own saliva "not only that, stiles and liam aren't far behind." Adian added "you should have seen it. I mean the things they were doing…" his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment "…im pretty sure if those two" he pointed his thumbs at malia and ethan "went back in, I don't think they would be coming out anytime soon." Jackson nodded "im straight but even I found that to be hot. Who knew stiles could be so strong, holding scott up against the wall, legs wrapped…" he was cut off by Lydia slapping a hand over his mouth "alright boys, enough. I say we all head out for some dinner, im starved" the others nodded before separating into cars, headed off to leave their friends to enjoy themselves. "you think scott becoming an alpha and biting liam helped them with their impressive size?" Ethan asked before earning a smack from his brother before the cars disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotts ears burned as he looked at his friends and their knowing grins. IT had been a week since he last saw them, a week since he found out he was a fertile alpha, a week since he was fucked by both his beta and best friend. Both of whom were sitting next to him, arms slung over his shoulder grinning proudly. He glanced between them, eyes looking over the love bites covering stiles neck, a few scratch marks linking each bite like a necklace. Liam was similar in appearance, even with their fast healing the young wolf was still covered in the marks that both Scott and stiles had left on his body, it probably helped that they had renewed those marks the night before, and this morning. From the grins he was receiving he knew he was in a similar state, which made his face burn even more.

"why are you all staring like that?" Scott groaned after the long silence, no one wanting to speak, apparently waiting for their alpha to make the first move. At once they attacked, questions flying at rapid speeds that he couldn't make out a single one. Lydia's loud whistle silenced them all, even the other students in the lunch room, ignoring them she sent a smirk toward him "now, I view you as my baby brothers.." all three cried in mock outrage "we're the same age Lydia" she merely waved them off "..anyway, be that as it may. Details. Now" a few pairs of wide eyes landed on her, seeing as how just a week prior she was the one saying she didn't want to see or hear anything.

Sensing this she shrugged "what, I just want to know. I mean an entire week passed without a single word from any of them. Melissa had spent the entire week at the sheriffs, apparently she went home once and found them in the kitchen, something she did not want to see but would not explain further, with great detail". Scott felt his face burning at the thought of his mother seeing him in such a situation. His mind had been in a fog pretty much the whole time, he wasn't sure what was real and what was a dream. His body moving on it's own accord, words spilling from his mouth without his consent.

Stiles chuckled as he gave him a quick squeeze, he could hear both boys heart beats speed up even without werewolf hearing "aww come now Lydia, a gentleman never kisses and tells" he grinned "or sucks and tells" he winked, Liam let out a cough while Scott closed his eyes.

Thoughts of the week rushing back to him. Images of stiles on his knees, Scotts hand buried in his hair with Liam behind him, rubbing circles on his shoulders as he slowly pressed further…he shook his head to clear it, opening his eyes he found all eyes on him.

"wha..what?" he blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable, he felt stiles pull him closer "thinking something pleasant there buddy?" he whispered, hot breath ghosting his ear, Liam's hand covered the growing bulge in his pants, he felt himself freeze at the contact. "you were whimpering" Isaac said breaking the silence, his face a bright red "you had gone silent then all the sudden you whimpered, but

not like you were in pain..more like" he stopped trying to find a way to speak his thoughts without being rude "more like you were enjoying yourself" Aidan said with an overly sweet smile on his face " it was pretty hot" Ethan added, in a slight daze. Scott heard Liam growl at his side.

Scott quickly pulled the younger wolf into him, tucking his face between Scotts head and shoulder, allowing the boy to breathe in his scent "it's ok Liam. You can relax." He felt more than heard Liam's words "mine. Mate. You're my mate" Scott felt Liam's fangs ghost over his skin before he bit down,

Scott had to bite his lip to keep from moaning but he was pretty sure everyone could tell what was going on. He nodded "yours. I belong to you" he whispered "you and stiles. Only you. Only my mates" it was true, Derek and deaton had confirmed it the other day, when all three boys went to see them. They had explained that Scott had two mates, which was a very rare case even for werewolves.

Scott was mated to both stiles and Liam, both of whom were fine with the fact, neither felt threatened by the other, in fact they loved it. While they might fool around with each other, they both knew they were only mated with Scott.

After a few minutes Liam calmed down, turning to the others and gave a shy smile, face a bright pink "sorry about that. My wolf is still pretty territorial" Lydia waved it away "but apparently not when it comes to stiles?" Malia asked confused, that's right they hadn't filled everyone in on the talk with Derek and deaton "it's a rare alpha thing" Scott said rubbing the back of his neck "apparently my wolf recognized them both as a mate, liam's wolf can tell this. It knows that any harm done to stiles would hurt me. If stiles was a wolf, his would behave the same"

"So tell us the details already wolf boy" Jackson said as he sat down to join the group, mason and Cory shortly after him, scott noticed that the table they were using was two small, most people were coupled up or sitting around the table on the ground. He made a mental note to find a new place for everyone to shit together "seriously? You want to know all the gay wolf details of our sex life?" stiles questioned by Jackson sudden interest.

Jackson shrugged as he took a bite from the apple in his hand "yeah, we're pack so who cares" the others agreed "I have to admit, I am pretty curious myself" hayden said blushing, she and Liam had dated briefly before and after the whole theo thing but they realized they were better off as friends. As pack.

Scott sighed "fine. But if it gets too much, well I warned you" he shrugged as he tilted his head back, eyes closed "stiles. Liam. You're gonna have to do most of the talking, I don't remember much up until the last couple days." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth. He could only remember snippets from different times. During the week his mind would clear of the fog for a minute or two before it came back stronger than last. Stiles was the one to launch into the story, not skipping on any of the details.

Scott sighed as the heat that had been building up in his body slowly left, allowing a soothing cool to fill him. He blinked his eyes a few times as the pinkness faded allowing him to see clearly. The fog in his mind lifted but the heaviness in his limbs stayed "looks like your finally back" a voice said from behind him, breath tickling his ear. Turned he found liam curled around his back, face red and his hair drenched from sweat "liam?" scott winced at his voice, it sounded rough as if he had been screaming for hours "hey buddy" liam grinned, eyes glazed over "umm, liam. Do you mind getting off of me?" scott asked as he noticed their lack of clothing, liam chuckled his face burning brighter "I would but I can't. kind of stuck right now" scott creased his brows in confusion "stuck..?" he asked in confusion "yes stuck. He's knotted, you that thing wolves do when they have sex. The same thing you did to me" scott froze when he felt movement below him, eyes going wide at finding his best friend, his very naked best friend, beneath him in a similar state as liam "stiles?" he felt a lump form in his throat "hey dude" stiles grinned, a hand coming up to his disheveled hair, the action causing scott to see the many hickies and scratches around the boys neck and chest "what the hell happened?" he felt as if his head was going to explode. Stiles rolled his eyes "dude you went all horny dog on us. Derek said something about going into heat and needing to get fucked by your mates" scott glanced behind him to find liam nuzzling into his neck, he could feel his body starting to heat up again "mates?" he heard himself asking "yeah. You went all zombie like, or like you were in a trance. Anyway you started smelling everyone and apparently your wolf found us to be very very.." stiles stopped for a second before smirking "..delicious" he wiggled his brows and laughed as he watched scott turn a bright pink " we're your mates dude." Scott couldn't seem to focus on anything as his mind started to fog "stiles" liams voice seemed to sound as if it was moving away, or as if it was passing through jello "I think his heat is kicking back up, I can feel my knott going down, anything on your end?" stiles nodded as he wiggled his lower half "yeah it's going down" scott could hear the sound of blood pumping around him, his body felt as if he was on fire.

The last thing his mind was able to focus on was the feeling of his back hitting the cold floor sending a shiver down his spin, hands roaming over his body.

…..

Scott's face was a bright red as he buried it into liam's neck, hiding. "I still can't believe my wolf wants me to have pups" he groaned pulling away to look back at his friends "I mean I'm a guy, I shouldn't be able to have pups". After everyone had left to give the boys privacy, they went to derek's loft to talk to him more about the heat thing. The fact that scott would have pups was interesting but old news.

"im surprised no one has caught on to us by now" Malia stated between bites of her sandwich "I mean we're not quiet about our topics, I mean that's how kira found herself in our group" she added when she gained confused looks from the others. "that's true, you guys weren't very discrete" she smiled her bright sunshiny smile. Scott groaned as he dropped his head to the table "lets not add to the fact that we are a very interesting bunch. I mean, just two years ago a hand full of us wouldn't have been seen together" Isaac said balling up his trash "scott and stiles were on the bottom of the social ladder" he ignored the protests from said boys "Lydia and Jackson were the power couple of the school. Allison was the new girl who was instantly sucked in by Lydia" the three mentioned blushed, or in Jackson's case, glared "not to mention Jackson had a thing for being mean to everyone. I was the outcast kid whose father beat him and worked in a grave yard. Erica used to suffer from seizers and boyd was quiet"

"yeah but for some reason, no one seems to care about us. It's almost like we have a bubble around us" Stiles said as he finished his food "I mean the very next day after scott got bit, we were talking about it right in the entrance of the school, in front of everyone. No one every batted a lash at us"

The group settled into relative silence as everyone finished their lunch, going over class work when Jackson spoke up "so I've been wondering. Is it an alpha thing or just a you thing?" he asked looking at scott "is what an alpha thing?" he asked confused, Jackson was known to be confusing at times but his question was very vague "your dick size dude" he blurted out, loudly causing a few people to look over at the group for a moment before turning back. Scott felt his face burn, a quick look showed a few others felt the same "what are you talking about?" Jackson sighed, his alpha was easy confused "back when your wolf wanted to get its ugly on with mini you and human torch.." he pointed to liam and stiles, both boys blushing "..me and ethan had to close your windows and stuff to give you some privacy. Anyway, we got to see you three in all your naked glory. Now I'm a teen age boy, I've watched plenty of porn but you guys put them to shame" he turned to stiles "you. you're not a wolf but dam, you have some good genes" stiles grinned proudly, he knew he was well endowed but to hear someone else, who wasn't getting to see it up close and personal, to compliment it was awesome.

Jackson turned to scott and liam "now you two. I have never seen liam naked before the bite, so I have no idea if it's from the bite but liam you have to be at least ten inches, easy" liam felt like his face was on fire, he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole, or for his alpha to get him out here to go hide away. He felt a hand on his lower back and looked up to see his alpha smiling at him, he couldn't help but return the smile. Liam coughed before closing his eyes "i..uh..it's not from the bite. I used to feel bad about my size, afraid who ever I was with, wouldn't have been able to handle it" stiles tried to hold back the laugh but failed "dude, do you remember anything from the past week. You had scott begging for your giant man sausage. You have no idea what it did to me to watch you too together. To see him so stretched out around.." he was cut off by scott's hand. Liam groaned as he buried his face into his alpha's chest.

The others could only stare, mouths open wide "holy shit" Isaac coughed, his face bright red "why did you stop him?!" Erica cried in frustration "that was getting good" she glared at her alpha who sighed, wishing the lunch bell would ring but for some reason it seemed to be taking forever today. Jackson just smirked "and what about you alpha" he growled, eyes flashing "you we're even bigger than liam. Im surprised these two are even able to walk after all of this. We saw you pounding into stinliski over here" he leaned back when all three let out groans, the sound a mix of frustration and pleasure, a sniff told him all three were getting aroused.

Before any more embarrassment caused by their friends about their sex life a shadow appeared over the table, all eyes turned to find derek hale standing in front of them "what's up guys?" he asked "oh nothing, just talking about their wild orgy this past week" Jackson said looking up at his former alpha, smirk on his face "also about the fact that these three have huge cocks" Erica said a bit to loudly as everyone in the court yard turned to look at the group "Erica shut up" Scott said through clenched teeth, more embarrassed then anger. Erica just waved a hand, derek raised a brow "well that's very..interesting" the others murmured agreements "derek.." the older boy turned toward ethan, a single brow raised in answer "how come your always hanging around the school, wont one of the teachers get suspicious?" he asked, he was rather confused how adults seemed to be able to walk around campus and not be stopped or questioned.

Derek shrugged about to answer when a scent caught his attention. It was a scent he knew but it was different, mudded by another underlining scent. He followed the scent and found his eyes locking with scotts "yes?" the boy asked confused as to why the older wolf was sniffing him. Derek ignored him and continued to sniff, moving closer to him, after a moment his eyes shot wide "what? Whats going on?" Lydia asked noticing the alarmed look on her packmates face. Derek was silent for a moment "your scent.." he stopped, mind racing a mile a minute. Scott tilted his head in confusion "what about my scent.." he sniffed himself, he smelled normal but he could also smell stiles and liam on him from the morning. "your scent is different" derek's voice was barely above a whisper, eyes still wide. Scott nodded still confused "well yeah. I've been with stiles and liam all week because of the heat, of course my scent is going to be different" derek shook his head "no, no this scent is different. Normally everyone smells like you, because you're the alpha. Your scent is stronger. This is something different, it's you but also…" he stopped, eyes closed as he focused on the smell again.

This time when they opened again a smile grew on his face "I do not like that smile "stiles said watching the older wolf wearily "you looked crazed" the others agreed, they weren't used to seeing a smiling derek "you have no clue" he whispered before rushing the boy and pulling him into a hug, ignoring liams warning growl and stiles telling him to back off "this is so awesome. This is the best thing to ever happen" he continued to ramble, scott still in his arms. He only stopped when scott demanded he let go, the older wolf stepped back the smile never faltering.

"can you please share with the rest of the class as to why you went mental?" stiles asked arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to be an uncle" he said clearly, a bright smile on his face "you're going to be an uncle..is cora having pups?" Isaac asked confused.

Lydia was the first one to catch on "oh my god" followed by ethan and aidan, than kira and Allison "what, what?" stiles asked confused. The others just stared wide eyed, malia stepped into scotts space and sniffed, eyes going wide "no way.." she whispered.

By now scott was getting freaked out by everyone's behavior "can someone please tell me what is going on and why you keep smelling my mate?" liam growled as he wrapped his arms around scott "scott is having pup's. I'm going to be an uncle" derek said before pulling scott into his arms again, scott could swear he felt a tear on his neck.

"uncle..but you aren't related.." malia said confused, she knew how families worked. Lydia was the one to clear it up for her "a while back, when scott was first bitten. Derek said they were brothers. When scott's mom found out about everything, she agreed. Firstly because it was peter who bit him, a hale, he was technically apart of the hale line. Mellissa pretty much adopted derek after everything went down with peter and kate. The other adults agreed that scott and derek were brothers, giving derek something that he thought he could never have again. Family" she turned back to the sight in front of her, she noticed the slight tremble in dereks shoulders, scott whispering words into the older wolfs ears no one could make out.

"you don't seemed pretty shocked about scott having pups" malia commented, Lydia smirked "neither do you" both girls laughed "we can freak out later. i'm surprised scott isn't, I mean he was just told hes having pups. It's only been a week since he went into heat" Lydia shrugged "he's always been strong, putting others before himself, he's most likely going to wait till he's alone or when it's just him and his mates to freak out."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott sat in liam's living room feeling just slightly uncomfortable. Currently he was sitting with his beta and his parents. Liam had come to scott saying he wanted to tell his parents about everything, he didn't want to lie to them anymore. Scott agreed and went with him for support.

Scott was currently switching between liam's parents and the boy himself, who looked worried and afraid, because he had just come clean to his parents. His parents who had been silent from the start. "let me get this straight" Dr geyer said startling them both "you're a werewolf" he pointed to liam who nodded "and you bit him?" he pointed to scott who nodded "is there a cure?" he asked "no. I tried to find a cure ever since I was bit, the only thing I found was that if you killed the one who bit you could change you back. But it was just a lie"

Silence filled the room again before it was his mother that spoke this time "show me" liam looked at his mom " I don't.." she cut him off "show me" she demanded, shocking both boys, liam even flinching. Scott frowned, he could feel his wolf growling to protect his beta. Liam looked from his mother to scott, who gave a small nod and a smile "it will be ok" he whispered, one hand squeezing the boys shoulder.

The moment liam shifted everything went to hell. His mother screamed and liam changed back "mom, mom" liam walked toward his mother, to try and calm her down, only to be shoved backward falling to the ground. Eyes landing on his step father "stay away from us" he shouted, eyes filled with anger and fear. "You're a monster" liam felt his heart break, his worse fear was coming true.

His parents to see him as a monster, like his father. Scott smelt the sadness and pain coming from his beta, the heartache filled every inch of his being. Scott could no longer hold the wolf at bay, he let it out.

Liam's eyes went wide as he watched his step father walk toward him, shouting and spitting angry words. Calling him a monster, a freak. That he should be destroyed. He couldn't understand how everything came to this.

One minute they were talking as if it was fine and now, now he was watching his world fall apart. Just before his step father could reach him holding his lacrosse stick, which he hadn't noticed his step dad pick up, scott was in between them, growling at geyer "touch him and it will be the last thing you do" his eyes glowing red.

Scott watched as the doc stepped back, anger still on his face. His eyes shifted to liam's mother who was pressed up against a wall in fear and disgust "get out" geyer spoke "get out of my house and never come back" his eyes landed on laim who was still laying on the floor "both of you." liam sucked in a breath "but, but.." geyer cut him off "I said get out. You're a monster, you are no longer our son." He shook his head "I always thought you would turn out to be like your father, guess I was wrong. Your worse" Liam whined and in an instant was up and out the door, running at full speed.

Scott turned from the open door and growled at the pair, the wolf smirking when they flinched in fear "you both disgust me. Calling him a monster. He is nothing like his father" he felt the wolf snap in his chest, liam had told him all about his father "stay away from him. If I find you came near him, and I will know, I will be back" he turned to leave, shifting back to normal "oh and if you tell anyone about this, I'll be back. With the rest of my pack. I can assure you, they all aren't as nice as I am" he turned his head, eyes glowing for effect as he slipped out the door, phone already calling the others to help track down the young pup.

IT wasn't hard to find liam, apparently. It had been scott's own mother who found the boy, curled up on scotts bed, heart wrenching sobs falling from the boy. Scott arrived a few minutes later after getting the call back, stiles and the others arriving a few minutes after him, to find liam curled up in scotts lap, it made him look small. No one said a word, they just moved to give the young pup any comfort they could.

A little while later liam had fallen asleep, tiring himself out from all the pain, scott was momentarily happy that the boy could escape the pain for a time. He left the door opened just enough for him to hear anything, anything that meant the boy needed scott.

The rest of the pack was waiting in the living room, derek and the sheriff having joined them by now "what happened?" stiles was the first to ask, scott gave him a smile. Stiles was like the pack mother of the group, something derek liked to tease the boy about.

He sighed as he took a seat and launched into telling them what happened. By the end he had to physically stop them all from marching over to the dunbar house. Derek, his mother and chris, who he hadn't noticed was there, were the scariest ones.

His mother threatening to do things that involved blunt objects, duck tape and her boss, Dr. Geyer. It made the guys shudder. Derek threatened to give the mother a bite, to see what it felt like to be the monster she proclaimed her son to be. Chris on the other hand was calm as he stated he could easily make them disappear.

Melissa decided liam would stay with them until everything was sorted out, Isaac didn't mind, he knew all too well what it was like having a parent like that. He was happy when melissa took him in, showing him what a family is supposed to be. She even adopted derek after they had sat down and talked.

Scott let out a breath as he shut the door, everyone had gone home for the night, his mother left for work leaving him alone with a sleeping beta, a beta who just had his world destroyed in front of his own eyes.

Very carefully, scott crawled into bed behind his beta, not wanting to wake him. Fifteen minutes passed as he lay silent, mind racing with ways to fix this. Ways to help ease the pain for the young pup. A whimpering, followed by a shaking fierce enough to shake the bed broke scott from his thoughts. HE turned his head toward the other occupant "liam?" he said softly, earning a pained whimper in response "oh pup" scott felt his heart breaking all over again as he gently pulled the boy into his arms, the smaller one turning around to bury his face into scott's chest.

They lay like that for what seemed like forever, scott just rubbing circles into liam's back trying anything to help settle the boy, neither speaking. "why?" liam's voice was rough, some parts failing "why did they do that?" he asked, he couldn't get over the look of disgust in his parents eyes. He could smell the anger, the fear rolling off of them. It made his gut twist "some people, don't know how to handle it right away" scott said softly after a few moments of thinking "my mom was afraid of me when she first found out" liam looked up at his alpha, eyes red and puffy "but, she loves you. she even has Isaac living here. she doesn't seem like she hates you" scott gave him a small sad smile "she was forced to find out. I had to shift in front of her to save her" his mind went back to that night that seemed so long ago.

Softly scott told the boy about how his mother found out. How a friend of his, a pack-mate, was going through a rough patch. How he became a kanima, how he was controlled. How he attacked the police station, killing so many people. How his mother avoided him for almost two weeks before they finally talked about everything. Told him how they finally saved Jackson. By the end of the story liam was drifting into sleep "sleep now pup" scott kissed his forehead "I'll be here. I wont leave you. I will always be there for you, to protect you" he smiled as he pulled the boy in closer "you have an entire pack who will be by your side for better or worse. Your stuck with us now pup. You never have to worry about being alone" Scott drifted to sleep a few minutes after liam.

The next week was rough for the young pup. He had tried to return home the next day, this time with Melissa, The sheriff and deaton behind him and scott. As soon as the door opened they were given the cruelest look liam had ever seen pass of his mothers face. The sheriff was able to convince them to talk with them. The next two hours passed with angry shouting, threats of hurting scott, going to the police. Each threat was met with an angry liam growling at his parents, scott having to hold him back which resulted in more talk about how scott turned their son into a monster, an animal. Something that should be put down. That comment would earn them a Smack from Melissa and a punch from Deaton, the normally peaceful man. When the Dunbars had demanded the sheriff arrest them, he simply told them he hadn't seen anything.

Deaton had tried explaining to them everything, giving them the same speech he had given Melissa and linden once upon a time. Nothing worked. In the end Liam packed a couple bags to stay with scott and Melissa for a while, thinking some time and space would help. The week dragged on slowly for the young boy, everyone doing their best to help keep his spirits up. The twins would help train him. Stiles would try to distract him with movies like star wars, something he still had no clue about, just like his alpha.

The girls would always walk with him between classes, being overly affectionate, something that got the other males in the school jealous. Jackson, along with the help of Danny, would try and keep his mind off of everything with lacross. He had to admit, everything helped, the most being the time he spent with his alpha. Every day after school they would go for a run in the woods, sometimes being joined by some of the others in the pack, but usually it was just them.

By Friday he was in a better mood, even thinking that his parents would come around. His happy high would come crashing down when he returned home, The McCall house, to find Melissa and The sheriff talking over a coffee table, papers between them. They had sat him down, scott quickly joining him leaving just the four seeing as Isaac was out with Allison and the twins had dates. The night Scott held a heart broken liam as he sobbed into his chest, eyes changing between blue and yellow. His parents had drafted up adoption papers, signing Liam over to melissa. Apparently they couldn't get over the fact that their son was a werewolf now. In a letter attached they stated that they wouldn't reveal what they knew, scott had scared them enough. They left liam in her care seeing as she already had werewolves in her custody. They also mentioned that they were moving and changing their names. That weekend would see the pack moving the rest of Liams stuff from his surprisingly empty house into the McCalls.

IT was a tight fit but they had managed to get it to work. Isaac had the spare room between scott and Melissa. The twins had turned the downstairs into a room, which was really just two beds and a closet, seeing as they spent almost all their time with the pack. They did eventually put up a fake wall after to many times of the other occupant's walking in to find one of them sleeping naked on their bed.

It was a rough couple months but Liam had finally moved past the heartache. His parents may have abandoned him but he had his pack, his family.


End file.
